Harry Potter and the Twilight Zone
by butterfly101488
Summary: This is set after the second war. Harry some how ends up traveling back in time. His parents are 15 and he is their DADA professor. Paring is undecided. Warning: there may be boy love in later chapters. Rated M as a just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Twilight Zone

A/N: Hello, readers. This is my first fan fiction. Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1

The annoying beep-beep of the alarm clock shoots through my dreams and brings me back to consciousness. Grudgingly, I roll over and turn the alarm off. Opening one emerald-green eye, I'm greeted with a blur of objects. "God, I'm blind," I mumble to myself as I put on my black, Jorden glasses. Throwing my legs over the side of the bed, I let me eyes close, wishing I could go back to sleep. With a heavy sigh I stumble to the bathroom, cursing the magic that lights the lamp as it blinds me, and step into the shower. Flicking my hand lazily toward the sponge, I sigh gratefully as it scrubs me from head to toe. I let loose a chuckle at my fickleness: one moment annoyed with magic and the next grateful for it. Stepping out of the shower, and over to the mirror, I shave and fix my hair. I've found by using magic I can style my hair any way I like. I opt for a neat business type of look, and move in to the bedroom, donning black slacks, a green pinstripe button down shirt, and dress shoes — have to look nice when you're the boss man.

Before walking into the kitchen for a cup of tea, I stop to admire the pictures on my fireplace mantle: the first, a red-haired boy of about six riding a toddler broomstick, grinning from ear to ear; the second, a boy of five with black hair and green eyes playing with finger paints; and the third, a red-haired, three-year old girl eating applesauce. A surge of loneliness and regret wells up inside of me. I regret that my marriage with Ginny didn't work and that she married an American and moved the kids to the U.S. I couldn't wait for the weekend so I could visit with them. I write to them every day of course, and they send me pictures, but it's a poor substitute.

On my way to the Ministry to perform my Head Auror duties, I walk past an old man who feeds the birds every morning and wave hello. Suddenly, I'm thrown into the air by some invisible force, causing me to twist and turn. I can't see or hear anything aside from the wind. After what feels like an eternity, I crash through tree branches until landing on the ground with a thump.

Pulling my wand out, I quickly scan the area and try to catch my breath. Only dark, leafless trees greet me. So I say, "Orior Oriri Ortus," a spell that will show any human in the area. I am relieved to find that there is no one near me. Keeping my wand at the ready and my mind alert, I check myself for injuries. Other than a few scrapes and bruises I'm, amazingly, unharmed. Oddly, this forest reminds me of the Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts.

Several minutes of walking brings me to the edge of the forest, and onto the grounds of — Hogwarts. _What the hell? Did I stumble on a portkey or something? No, it wasn't the same type of pulling sensation._ My mind quickly leafed through all the possibilities, my Auror training and experiences from the war kicking in. I change my hair to a sandy blonde color and move my bangs to cover my scar. I like to think I'm cautious, but most people think I'm paranoid. Either way, it's a side effect from the almost constant stress I went through as a child. Keeping my wand at my side, hidden in the folds of my robe, I walk brusquely to the castle. All seems peaceful, the wind is chilly but gentle, the sun is warm, the sky is clear, and the birds are singing a happy tune. I don't trust it.

_McGonagall should be here…school starts in a few weeks. _Tentatively, I pull on the handle of one of the giant oak doors that lead to the Entrance Hall. The door opens and I slip inside. The castle is quite. A small smile turns up the corners of my mouth. _This place looks exactly like it did when I was eleven._

_Dammit, what's the password? _I'd been standing in front of the stone eagle for twenty minutes with no luck. I run my hand through my hair in frustration. The eagle suddenly moves aside, but it isn't McGonagall who walks through. _Dumbledore!? What the? What kind of sick freak would dress up as Dumbledore? _ I quickly cover my anger, deciding to play along for now, and adopt an innocent, apologetic look.

"Well, good afternoon. Was I expecting you?" Dumbledore says.

"Ah, no…um… my name is Harry Green. I was hoping you had a teaching position available. I know this is incredibly short notice and not the way you usually apply for a position but... well, I was an Auror, but it just wasn't the job for me. Too stressful. So I was hoping to find a quieter line of work." I run my hand through my hair, this time feigning nervousness.

"Oddly, we do need a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor," Dumbledore said, blue eyes twinkling. _I never really thought about it before, but the twinkling is kind of creepy._

"That's great! It's an odd coincidence, but that was my favorite subject. Would you be willing to give me a chance?"

"Ah, that reminds me of a man who once lost a diamond cuff-link in the sea, and twenty years later, on the exact day, a Friday apparently, he was eating a large fish - but there was no diamond inside… Lemon drop?" he said as he popped one in his own mouth.

"Err… no thanks." _Have I stepped off into some alternate reality or have I just gone nutters? Maybe both…_

"Well then, let's take a stroll and I'll show you to your quarters." And with that he started down the hall at a lively pace. I stumbled in confusion and had to jog to catch up. Dumbledore prattled on about meetings and all the different duties of a professor, and about the castle and all of its oddities.

"Here we are," Dumbledore said, stopping beside a statue of a monkey, and whispered something in its ear. The wall beside the monkey shimmered and formed a door. "You'll be able to change the password once you step inside. I'm afraid I'll have to leave you now. I have a prior engagement. Tomorrow there will be a meeting in the Great Hall at 8am. Be sure to bring your appetite." He gave me a toothy smile and as he turned to leave I said, "Wait, you wouldn't happen to have a copy of today's Daily Prophet would you?" "As a matter of fact," Dumbledore felt around in his bright orange robes and pulled out a folded up newspaper, "I do." He handed it to me and walked away whistling some unfamiliar tune.

I stared after him a moment before turning toward the door to my chambers. Taking a breath to steady my nerves, I push the door open, and find a cozy sitting room with wood floors, a stone fireplace, big overstuffed burgundy furniture, a desk, and bookshelves galore. A bedroom and bathroom were through a door to the left. _Impressive. House elves have already lit a fire and set out some tea._

I open the Daily Prophet and check the date: August 18, 1975. _Jeeping frack. Somehow I've gone back in time. 1975… that means my parents are 15. I'm will be teaching my _**parents**_._ I barely register the movement of my feet until I hit the arm of the couch. I flop down, landing on my back, my horror turning to delight. _I get to see my parents! And Sirius, and Remus, and… Pettigrew. It'll be a challenge not to strangle that one. Oh! And I get to see Snape as a child… _I bite my lip as laughter tickles its way out of my throat, but soon cuts off when I realize: _I'm eleven years older than all of them. Well, congratulations, Potter, you've just crossed over into the Twilight Zone._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I forgot to mention that what Dumbledore said about the man and the fish in chapter 1was a quote by Vladimir Nabokov. This chapter turned out a little darker than I meant. Oops.

The weeks before term started flew by. I just happened to have a bag full of galleons so I took a trip to Diagon Alley and purchased a weeks' worth of clothing. I used the rest of my time planning a ciriculum and reading everything I could about time travel.

My morning classes went well; all Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. I must admit, Ravenclaws are fun to teach. They're so eager to learn, and Hufflepuffs tend to be well behaved. My nerves were starting to get the best of me now that it was time to teach the 5th year Gryfendors and Slytheryns. Maybe listening to some music will help calm my nerves.I pop my wizard earbuds in and put on TNT by ACDC. I close my eyes and let the rythem of the drums take me away. In the middle of my air drum solo the bell rings. I rip the ear buds out of my ears and jump out of my chair to the laughter of Gryfendors. The Slytherens, on the other hand, stare at me with cold eyes. I feel my cheecks burn.

"Great first impression, huh?" I say as an embarrassed chuckle escapes my lips. I clear my throat. "Let's get started." I turn to get a drink of water and out of the corner of my eye I see my dad and Sirius whispering excitedly. I'll let them think I'm unaware. I assume they're going to 'welcome' me since I'm new. And, sure enough, as I was turning back around a pair of boobs were walking towards me. Snickers were coming from most of the male population in the room and crys of disdane from the females. I reach down and pick up the little toy, examining it for a moment. I look to the back of the room where my dad and Sirius are clutching at their sides.

"I expected a little more creativity from our resident pranksters. Mr. Black. Mr. Potter. See me after class, please." The class sobered at my words. Tossing the toy in the trash I say, "Alright, I want all of you to split into pairs… with someone from a house other than your own." Just as I expected, shouts of protest and outrage follow my words. I wait until they quiet down.

"Does this mean all of you are refusing to work with someone from a different house?"

The room erupted with an aggressive, "YES!"

"I see. So, in your future jobs, if you had to work with someone you didn't like you would refuse? Do you think your boss will care? And before you say, 'but you don't understand, Professor,' I have been in this exact situation. My nemesis in school ended up in the same line of work I was in, before I came here, and we were partnered together. When we complained to our boss, he said, 'you don't have to like each other to do your jobs.' At first, it was like pulling teeth working with that man but we learned to tolerate each other, and found that we compleminted each other well. Life is full of things that we would rather not do. If we refuse to do every little thing that we find dissagreable, we would never reach our full potential. Besides that, this class might save your lives one day. Learning to work with someone you find dissagreable, might save your life one day." I pause, letting my eyes roam the room of somber faces. "Since we've wasted this much of our class time, your homework assignment is to learn all of the defensive spells in chapters one and two of your book by next class. Come prepared, you will have to defend yourselfes. Your dismissed." I take a seat behind my desk and start grading the tests I gave to my first years that morning. I hope that the busy work will keep my temper in check. What a _wonderful_ first day. I've made enimies out of my entire class in a span of 45 minutes. The light clearing of a throat brings me out of my thoughts. I look up to find my father and Sirius standing in front of my desk. Crap, I forgot I asked them to see me after class. I really don't want to deal with this right now. I set my quill down and lace my fingers together. Before I can speak my dad opens his mouth.

"We just wanted to have a bit of fun, Professor. It was a harmless little prank, I mean, come on. It's the first day."

"You're old enough to know that the classroom is not the time or place for that sort of thing. It's disrespectful, not only to me, but to your classmates. Don't pull a stunt like that again. 10 points from Griffendor." My dad gives me a look of defiance. I go back to my papers until I hear the door close. With a deep sigh I rub my face with my hands. Now I understand what Snape meant when he said you have your father's arrogance.

_In 1836, Andrei Nikolaevich , a Russian theorist, claimed to have ridden a hippogriff to Ancient Greece where he then witnessed Archimedes running through the streets shouting, "Eureka!" When questioned further, however —_ A nock on my office door interrupts my reading of "Time Travel Through the Ages."

"Come in," I say, putting the book in my desk drawr. To my surprise my mum walks in. My breath catches in my throat. Wow, she's so pretty. She tucks her hair behind her ear and says, "Professor, I wanted to apologize for yesterday." I can't stop a giant smile from spreading across my face.

"I knew I would get that raction, but I still couldnt rein in my anger. I'm sorry for that."

"But your right. And I admire your bravery; it took a lot of courage to bring up a hatred that is so deeply rooted in this society and attempt to sow the seeds of change." Fierceness grows in her eyes with every word. My heart swells with pride that my mother approves of my actions.

"Thank you, Miss Evans. At least I have one student on my side."

"I'm sure the others will come around if you keep at it, Professor."

"You're very optimistic."

"I like to think everyone has the ability to be good," a smile lighting her face. "Well, I need to get to my next class. Again, I apologize for the way they behaved. I hope you have a nice day."

"You too, Miss Evans. I'll see you Wednesday."

With a bounce in my step, I was on my way back from lunch when I heard laughter from around the corner.

"Now your robes match the rest of you, slimy git," a male voice said, followed by laughter.

"Potter, you arrogant little weasel," said another voice I recognized as my mum's. I rush around the corner to find Snape, his robes covered in some type of green slime, held at wand point by my dad. Sirius was, of course, the one laughing. Much to my horror, Remus was leaning against the wall reading a book, acting as if nothing were going on. _There goes my good mood._

"All of you, my office NOW!" All of them jumped in the direction of my voice. I pointed a finger toward my office; my eyes narrowing in disgust. They shuffled past me with their shoulders hunched. Back in my office, I pace in front of them, trying not to explode. You're a professor, Potter, you can't lynch them. Besides, if you do, you will never be born.I let out a sigh and turn to face them, and wave my wand in Snape's direction to clean his robes.

"Bullying is a very serious offense. Mr. Potter, why did you slime Mr. Snape?"

"He deserved it!"

"Oh, duh, why didn't I think of that? Write me a 3,000 word essay on the reasons why you feel Mr. Snape deserved to be slimed. Due first thing in the morning."

"You can't be serious. I have a Quidditch match tomorrow! The team is having a practice session in thirty minutes!"

"Every action has a consequence, Mr. Potter. Your consequence is missing your practice session."

"Bu—"

"Another word and you won't be playing tomorrow." He clinches his fists, turns on his heel, and stomps out of the room. I turn my attention to Sirius.

"Mr. Black, I assume by the way you acted in the hall that you agree with Mr. Potter?"

"If you only knew how much of a git he is you—"

"I know for a fact that he's not a git. Write a 3,000 word essay on why you think he's a git."

"Mr. Lupin. I don't know which is worse: being a bully or standing by and doing nothing to stop it. Aren't you a prefect?"

"Yes sir," Remus says, his voice full of misery.

"I'm not sure you have any idea what it means to be a prefect. Write me an essay about it." I turn toward Lily and Severus. "I hear the two of you are friends?"

"Yes sir, best friends." Snape blushes at Lily's words. He really does seem a little pathetic…so scrawny and unconfident. How in the world does he become so foreboding?

"That's wonderful. A Gryffindor and Slytherin becoming best friends is the kind of thing legends are made of." My mum giggles.

"I'm not sure about that, Professor, but I'm glad you approve."

A few days later James bursts through my door carrying something wrapped in a piece of cloth.

"Afternoon, Professor! I know we've gotten off to a rocky start, but I wanted to make amends. I nicked this from the kitchens." He unfolds the cloth, revealing some sort of bread.

"Er, thanks, I guess. What is it exactly?"

"Butterbeer bread. It's amazing." He breaks it in half and hands me part of it. "You'll love it," he says as he shovels his piece in. I sniff mine before taking a bite.

"It's really good. Thanks, James."

"You're welcome!" He bounces out of the room. That was random, but maybe my luck is finally starting to turn around. About thirty minutes later another knock sounds on my door. I'm popular today.

"Come in." Snape enters the room. My heart practically jumps out of my chest and my stomach does flips. It's like I'm seeing him for the first time. I never noticed how handsome he is. He has such a sex jaw. I was so engrossed in my musings that I didn't realize Snape had made it to the front of my desk. He was looking at me with such raw need, his dark eyes seeing right through to the depths of my soul. I couldn't help the blush that raced to my cheeks.

"I have developed feelings for you. I've tried to push them away, telling myself that it's wrong for me to feel this way about you, but I can't ignore it anymore; especially not with you looking at me with those eyes of yours." With each word he came closer, and I could do nothing but tremble.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words from you, Professor Snape. I've longed for the day when you would see me as someone other than my father." I lick my lips in nervous anticipation as Snape grabs the collar of my shirt and yanks me forward; his lips smashing into mine. A heat and passion I have never known flows from his lips to mine and back again. I twist my fingers in his hair, aware of nothing but the sensation of tongue, teeth and lips. Snape growls, biting my lip, I moan in response.

"Oh God, I think I'm gonna be sick," says a voice somewhere in the distance, "Sirius, lock the door and then come help me pull them apart." Suddenly, I feel my chair being pulled backward. I break away from the kiss, whirling to face none other than my father.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yell. He shoves a vial full of some kind of horrible smelling liquid in my mouth. I gag and try to jerk away, but he clamps his hand over my mouth until I swallow. Once he releases me, I notice Sirius has done the same to Snape. My feelings for Snape seem to have vanished.

"There was a love potion in the bread I gave you. We spiked Snape's food at breakfast. It wasn't supposed to be this strong. We hadn't planned to reveal ourselves, but we couldn't stomach anymore." My father blurts out in a big rush.

"Get. Out."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own.

I sit hunched over my desk in shock. My hands are trembling either from anger or terror, I can't tell which. I have to be dreaming because how could anyone _do_ something so humiliating, and so _wrong_, to someone else? I knew my father had been a bit of a bully, but I had no idea he was capable of something like this. As of right now, I'm horrified to call him father. Is he this disrespectful to all of his professors or is it just me? I mean, I fought with several of my professors, but never just for the fun of it. I clench my teeth, my anger flaring. In an effort to calm myself, I pour a shot of Fire Whiskey and down it in one gulp. It burns its way down my throat before settling like a red hot coal in the pit of my stomach. I wish I knew how to go home. I miss my kids and my friends.

Unwillingly, my mind flashes back to the moment of passion Snape and I shared, making my lips tingle. I shake my head to try to get rid of the image.

A new, more horrifying, realization crosses my mind: I called Snape professor and mentioned my father. I hope they don't linger on anything I said. I hope they don't linger on _any_ part of what happened. I wish I could forget it. What do I do now? This has to be dealt with. If I take this to Dumbledore, he might expel them. Hell, he might fire me. I am, after all, a professor and Head Arour in my time. I should have noticed something was off with that bread. I guess I was blinded by the fact that my dad was being nice to me. I pinch the bridge of my nose, feeling the start of a tension headache. I'll think about it in the morning. I curl into a fetal position on my bed and fall into a fitful sleep.

I wake with a start, a horrible twisting knot in my stomach. Something is wrong. I grab my wand and check the time: 3:30am. I can hear a scuffle coming from my office. I enter the room to see my father holding Snape by the collar, shouting in his face, "If you ever so much as _look_ at Professor Green again I will kill you! Do you understand me?" Quickly, I cast a binding spell on my father. Snape falls to the ground in a crumpled heap. I rush to Snape's side, locking my office door and lighting the lamps on the way. I bend down, rolling Snape over so his face is clearly illuminated by the light. I suck in a breath. Snape is barely recognizable; his left eye is swollen and matted shut with blood, a huge purple bruise covering the right side of his face, his bottom lip is split and bleeding, and his hair is glued together by more blood.

"Accio, first aid kit," I whisper, afraid if I talk any louder I'll somehow make Snape's injuries worse. I scan him for any internal injuries; thankfully only finding a bruised rib. I notice Snape's staring at me with his uninjured eye.

"You're going to be ok," I say in a soothing tone. I place one hand between his shoulder blades and support his head on my arm as if I were cradling a baby. "I'm going to place a vial to your lips. It contains a healing potion and will heal the more serious of your injuries." He drinks the potion, choking a little. "This one will help with the pain." I present him with another vial, which he obligingly drinks. After a moment he is able to sit up, the swelling in his eye going down. "Why don't you go clean yourself up? You can use my bathroom. It's through that door and straight back." I point to my bedroom door, only a little wary of him entering my private chambers. Once he vanishes through the door, I face James. I stare at him a moment, his face a mask of rage, and release the binding spell.

"What the hell were you thinking? You're lucky you didn't do worse damage." My tone is low and full of anger. James' face crumples into a look of defeat.

"I don't know. The more time went by the angrier I got. I somehow convinced myself that Snape hadn't been under the influence of the love potion and had done those… _things_," James waves his hands through the air, "because he wanted to. So I lured him here by sending him a note saying Dumbledore wanted to see the two of you and to meet in your office. I then signed your name. I don't know why but I started to feel… I don't know protective of you. The thought of you… and Snape… I- I just couldn't handle it. I know all of this sounds insane." He moved to my couch, dropped down, and buried his face in his hands. I looked over to see Snape standing in the shadows. I moved toward the couch and motioned Snape to do the same. Snape perched himself on the edge of an arm chair and I sat next to James.

"You know, I'm 27 years old and am quite capable of taking care of myself." Aside from the fact that I didn't notice I was being drugged.

"I know. I just can't explain the rage that I felt."

"What you did with the love potion and just now to Snape was inexcusable." James let out a shaky breath.

"I know. I went a little insane when Sirius told me you defended Snape. I'm so sorry. I know I can't take back what I've done, but I hope that I can somehow earn your forgiveness. From both of you." He glanced up at Snape and then at me, his expression changing. "You have Evans' eyes. Are you related?" My muscles tensed.

"I'm not related to her. Green eyes aren't uncommon, you know." I tried to keep the edge out of my tone. He looked as if he wanted to say more but chose not to. Why the hell didn't I think to change my eye color? Both of the people in this room are infatuated with her so of course they would notice the similarity between our eyes. Sometimes I can be so stupid. I change the subject. "As for gaining forgiveness from me, you can start by putting an end to the bullying and hexing of innocent people." He gives me a toothy grin.

"Will do. It was losing its charm anyway." He says in a joking manner, trying to lighten the mood.

"You won't be gaining forgiveness from me," Snape says, the venom I was used to coating his every word. I suddenly felt homesick. I looked over at Snape and wished that I could tell my mum and dad everything that Snape had done during the second war. I wished that I could tell Snape how grateful I am and that I named one of my sons after him. He would probably make some snide comment in return though.

"I need to speak with Mr. Snape in private, James." James opened his mouth to protest, but I held up my hand. "Please, James, everything will be fine. Go back to Gryffindor Tower." After my dad left I said, "So, Mr. Snape, do you want to go to Dumbledore about any of this?" He snorted in response.

"I would love to get him expelled, but then I would have to tell Dumbledore, McGonagall, Slughorn, Potter's parents, and my parents the disgusting interaction between you and I. The rest of the school would undoubtedly find out and, let's face it; you would be fired because you were duped by a 15 year old. Despite your moment of incompetence, you are the best DADA professor we've ever had." I stare at him, flushing red with anger at the insult and then with pleasure at the compliment. Wow. He has balls doesn't he?

"Right… well, that's settled then."

I find myself floating above a crowd of people all wearing black. As I get closer to the ground, I recognize all of the faces. Sitting in the front row are the Weasleys: Bill and Fleur and their children; Charlie; Percy; George and his wife, her belly bulging with life; Molly and Arthur; Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo; Ginny with her husband and our three children; and Teddy. Farther back are Luna, Neville, and their kids; several friends from work; all of my professors; and most of the people I went to school with. Even the Malfoys were there, sitting in the very last row. Is this a dream? Everyone looks so sad. I turn to see what they are facing, and find a coffin with my body inside. I'm in the suit I wore for mine and Ginny's wedding with white lilies tucked under my clasped hands. I panic and start floating from person to person, trying to get a reaction. "I'm right here!" I yell in their faces, but no one can hear or see me. Suddenly, I'm pulled upward and everything turns dark. Someone is shaking my shoulder.

"Professor?" says a concerned voice. I lift my head to find my dad, Sirius, and Remus surrounding me with concerned looks on their faces. I look around and notice I'm sitting at the desk in my office.

"I must have fallen asleep."

"We've been trying to wake you for 10 minutes. When you didn't show up for class we came looking for you," says Remus.

"Oh…" I rub my face with my hands, distracted by my dream, "Sorry. I guess you get a free period." I rummage around in my desk for a quill and some parchment.

"Um… Professor?"

"Yes, James?" When they remain quiet, I look up to find a mixture of emotions on their faces. "Did I do something odd while I was asleep?"

"Actually we wanted to talk to you about something else." I was starting to get a bad feeling; like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Okay," I close my desk drawer and give them my full attention, "what's going on?" My dad pulls a piece of parchment out of his robe which I recognize as the Marauders Map. Oh crap.

"We found something strange…" he unfolds the map and lays it on my desk, "this is a map that shows all the rooms and people in Hogwarts, and… well, it shows your name as being Harry Potter."

"Ah," well, I was bound to be found out sooner or later, "that's odd isn't it?" They stare at me as if I have done them some great wrong. "What do you think it means?"

"Well, obviously it means we're related, but I don't remember having a relative named Harry and neither do my parents. From our earlier conversation you stated that green eyes aren't uncommon, which is true, but the shade of green _is_ rare. The only other person that has eyes that color is Lily Evans. So you _have _to be related to her." James was pacing back and forth by this point, talking to himself more than anyone else. "It just doesn't make much sense… unless…," James turns sharply, aiming his wand at me, and says, "Incantare!" Unfortunately for him, I'm quick. I threw up a shield before the spell hit me. If it had, it would have undone the glamor charms I used on myself.

"Expelliarmus!" I say, taking all of their wands. "That wasn't very nice of you, James." He glares at me. I sigh and decide to give up and tell them, mostly because I really, really want to. "The truth is… I'm related to both you and Lily… I'm your son."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: This is the last chapter. I know it ends a little abruptly, but it felt right. Thank you to everyone who read the story and for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A look of shock and disbelief crosses all but James' face. James did a fist pump and said, "Yes! Lily and I get married. I knew she couldn't resist me." Remus rolls his eyes at James and turns his attention back to me.

"Ignoring James' reaction, I'm sure you understand our disbelief. You have to admit, it is farfetched." I can't help but laugh.

"Let's see… how can I prove my lineage? Well, I know your nicknames. Remus is Moony because he's a werewolf, Sirius is Padfoot because his animagus form is a black dog, and James is Prongs because his animagus form is a stag. Do you believe me now?" Their eyes bulge.

"I- I- don't-," Remus stammered. He looked as if he were going to have a heart attack.

"It's ok, Remus. I don't care that you're a werewolf."

"Really?"

"Yup. Your one of my favorite people." I give him my best reassuring smile. James claps him on the back.

"Of course he accepts you, any son of mine would." His grin quickly turns to horror. "Oh god, I made you kiss Snape. You must hate me."

"I was horrified that you would do something like that, but I didn't mind it too much. In my time, Snape and I were pretty close." I just couldn't pass up the opportunity. I had to get him back somehow. The look on their faces was priceless. I burst out laughing.

"Jeez! Don't scare us like that!" Sirius said, flopping down in a chair.

"So, are you the DADA professor in your time?" James asks. I didn't see any problem telling them things that happen after the war.

"No, I'm Head Auror."

"Wow, that's impressive. So, how'd you end up here?"

"I have no idea. On my way to work one morning I was thrown into the air, and landed in the Forbidden Forest. In my spare time I've been doing research to try to find a way back."

"What's the rush? It's so cool that I get to meet my son ahead of time. So, do you have a wife? Any kids? What am I like?" I laugh.

"Whoa, slow down. I'm divorced and have three kids, ages 6, 5, and 3." What do I say to the other question? "Your pretty much the same as you've always been. I would love to talk more, but we both have class to attend. You guys can come back after classes let out for the day."

"Ok…_son_." James laughs and walks out of the room. It was nice to be able to be, at least, somewhat honest with them.

Obviously, my dad isn't terribly mature at this point in his life. He was, at this very moment, sitting in my office pouting because my mum had called him a toad after he had told her they were destined to be together so it was pointless for her to resist.

"What'd you think would happen? She's not going to fall in love with you overnight."

"How did I get her to go out with me?"

"I can't tell you that. Just be patient." He groans.

"I'm just not a patient kind of guy. I bet its Snape. _He's_ keeping her from me, somehow." I sigh in frustration.

"No he's not. I know Snape can be a prat sometimes, but there's more to him than meets the eye. Just… don't do anything you might regret later on." He narrows his eyes in suspicion.

"What do you _mean_ there's more to him than meets the eye?"

"All I'm saying is don't judge a book by its cover. Anyway, why not start off slow and stop trying to show off in front of mum all the time. You end up doing dumb things." I say, trying to change the subject.

"You can't just change the subject after saying something like that." James' anger rising as he gets up and walks toward me. "What do you know about Snape? What would ever possess you to defend someone like that? Not only is he in Slytherin, he's obsessed with the Dark Arts and he runs with the worst type of people."

"See? That's what I'm talking about. You are only judging him by what you can _see_. You have no idea what his life is like. You have no idea what really lies deep down in his heart. He's not perfect, no one is, but I have the deepest respect for the man he becomes." He stares at me through rage filled eyes, with his hands balled into fists. I sigh as I realize his prejudice blinds him, and there's nothing much I can do to change his mind. I could show him Snape's memories, but one, that would be very disrespectful to Snape. And two, I think their relationship would become worse if my father knew just how in love with mum Snape is. I'm actually of the opinion that Snape loves my mum more deeply than my father. Through the years I've often wished that Snape and my mother could have at least remained friends.

After our conversation about Snape, my father hadn't come back by to visit with me. I was a bit put-off. I understood that he didn't like Snape, but was ignoring me really necessary? I decided to put the whole mess out of my mind and enjoy the great weather. I was roaming the grounds when I rounded the corner just as my father hoisted Snape in the air. Well, hell. I was frozen in anger. I knew that I couldn't interfere, because in Snape's memory of this moment, there wasn't a professor around. I just couldn't handle this anymore. It killed me that I couldn't do anything to stop the events that would occur. I couldn't tell my parents not to make Wormtail their secret keeper, I couldn't save the friendship between Snape and my mum, I couldn't tell Remus what a wonderful son he will have one day, and I couldn't tell Sirius not to go to the Department of Mysteries. I hadn't felt this level of helplessness since the war. I was afraid if I stayed here any longer I would give in to my desires and warn them all. And I was afraid if that happened, if my parents survived to raise me and if I hadn't faced hardship after hardship, I don't think I would have been strong enough to defeat Voldemort. If Snape hadn't destroyed his friendship with my mum and became a loyal servant to Voldemort, he wouldn't have told Voldemort about the prophecy and wouldn't have had reason to turn spy for the Order. Life is one big jumble of cause and effect. Everyone has the right to their own decisions. I have the right to choose to stop this train of events, but I have to be prepared to accept the consequences that follow. My heart shatters as I walk into the Forbidden Forest, and never look back.


End file.
